1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an image recording apparatus that records an image onto a recording medium supported on an outer surface of a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional inkjet printers are known to be equipped with inkjet heads having ink discharge surfaces provided with ink discharging nozzles, and a conveyor belt suspended between two rollers. In such printers, a sheet fed from a feeder portion is conveyed by the conveyor belt while being attached to a conveying surface of the conveyor belt that faces the ink discharge surfaces. In the course of the conveying process, the sheet undergoes image recording and is subsequently ejected onto an ejection portion.